A Stormy Deal
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Canon Divergent, Voldemort Wins!AU. The night Voldemort goes to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry Potter, instead of fighting, his father James stands down. Allowing the Dark Lord to kill his wife and son. The aftermath is quite a different picture than James's lover Regulus promises him. But will it be worth it in the end?


**Team/House: Badgers**

**Class Subject: Care of Magical Creatures**

**Story Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: (weather) maelstrom**

**Word Count: 1,006**

**Warnings: Canon Divergent, Voldemort Wins!Au, mentions of character death.**

Lightning crashed, the sounds reverberating off the stone walls of the room James Potter had been brought to. The sounds of the maelstrom grew as great as the anguish in his heart.

A light knock on the door stood out from the monotonous sound of rain rattling hard against the window. It almost seemed like the universe was crying for James's loss.

"Come in," he called, knowing who was on the other side of the door already - the one he'd betrayed his trusting wife and loving child for.

"I came to see if you were alright, my love," said the suave voice of Regulus Black, as the dark haired man entered the room. "How you are holding up?"

James raised his hazel eyes off the dark lock of hair in his hand. It was the only concession Regulus had been able to get him.

"My son is dead," he sobbed as he held the tiny lock in his hand. "You promised…"

"I never promised life for the child, darling. I promised you a child. Not that child." He sank on the bed beside his lover and opened his arms to receive the sobbing man.

Memories swirled around James as he went into the comforting embrace of Regulus. As the grey-eyed man stared lovingly down on him, he allowed his memories to sweep him away, the raging storm outside becoming faded by time.

_A hand carded softly through James's hair as he looked up, smiling into Regulus's face. He enjoyed waking up in the younger man's arms as much, or more so than, waking up in Lily's arms._

_"Did you have a nice sleep, my darling?" Regulus placed a gentle kiss to his temple. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you sleep?"_

_"I slept wonderfully knowing you were here," the Gryffindor stated, watching the Slytherin's face. _

_"You are up to something. You are using that tone of voice you use when you want something from me. What is it? It's much easier to ask than hint around for something."_

_"In that, you are right. But it isn't an easy thing to ask for and goes against everything you stand for."_

_"What is it? There is nothing you could ask for that I wouldn't be willing to give you." After all, James had already given himself body and soul to Regulus. There couldn't be much else the other man could take or want from him._

_A sigh left Regulus, like the air going out of a balloon. "Peter Pettigrew has betrayed you."_

_"What? How do you…"_

_"I was there when he came crawling to the Dark Lord with the information."_

_"Then Lily and I ha…"_

_"I secured your safety, my love," Regulus said, pressing a kiss to the hazel-eyed man's neck and gaining a moan. "But I need you to do something for me before we can be together."_

_"Anything. I'll do anything you need. What do you want me to do?"_

_"When the time comes and he attacks, stand down? Don't fight him, and we can be a happy family."_

_James nodded, not even hearing what Regulus was saying. He was only aware of wanting to be with, no, needing to be with Regulus. He'd have agreed to cutting off his own hand to be with Regulus._

_"You, baby Harry, and I will be one big happy family," James purred as he allowed Regulus' lips to firmly close over his own._

_"We will."_

Falling out of the bliss-filled memory he stared up at Regulus, Reg's hopeful smile making James's mind feel clouded.

"We can have one of those new-fangled designer babies," Regulus said stroking James's hair again. "We can make it so that it's genetically both of ours. Would like that, luv?"

The storm continued to rage outside, the maelstrom rising to crescendo like in a telenovela. Something was screaming at the back of James's head that he'd regret this decision, a voice that sounded eerily like Lily's. But Regulus wouldn't allow harm to come to him, would he?

"I would," he said, ignoring every reasonable thing wrong with the situation. "What do I have to do?" His voice rose to a pleading pitch. He'd do anything to hold his child again. Anything.

"All you have to do is say yes," Regulus said, uncovering his Dark Mark.

"Yes," James cried out frantically, watching both horrified and mesmerized as Regulus summoned Voldemort with just a touch of his Dark Mark.

Voldemort entered the room a short while later with a smile stretching his face. This had been his goal after all to destroy Harry Potter and get all pureblood wizards on his side.

"Are you ready to join us, Mr. Potter?" Voldemort asked as he looked down upon the duo sitting on the bed in front of him.

All James could muster was a nod as he pulled up his sleeve, baring his forearm to receive the Mark upon his exposed flesh. Gritting his teeth as the pain of the mark being applied reached him, he vowed not to cry out in pain. This was for the best for both him and Regulus. Looking down as the pain ebbed away, he saw the Mark sitting there like a huge sign that he'd signed away his life and freedom. But James didn't care; his thoughts were on Regulus and the promises the younger man had made even though he had yet know what those promises would mean for his life.

"Welcome to our cause, Mr. Potter," Voldemort said, his voice sounding anything but welcoming, "and the rest of your life."

A strange feeling like regret filled James's chest as he was pulled backwards into the bed he had shared with Regulus on numerous occasions. Lightning crashed again as the maelstrom showed no signs of slowing. As changes James Potter wasn't even aware of were happening to his body began to happen, he allowed himself to be lost in his lover's embrace. He didn't care as long as he was with Regulus, his world was fine.


End file.
